


Wanna figure it out?

by frankenjoly



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kinda post Borderlands 2 actually, Pre-Relationship, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: I'm Psyren trash and very sappy.
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Wanna figure it out?

Since the day they first met, Maya and Krieg had barely been apart from each other. Or from the rest of the group, for that matter. But even for someone so inexperienced when it came to romance as the siren, the fact there could be a bond of different nature between them was quite clear.

Well, okay. Not completely clear, but Maya had started to suspect it after a long time… and a couple of talks with both Lilith and Axton. Separately, of course. None of them were perfect when handling romantic relationships, but as she was learning, nobody was. And by the matter, they already knew more than her, not to mention there was enough level of trust to actually ask them without being ashamed. To honor the truth, she had been somewhat scared about asking, but both conversations were… better than she had initially expected, actually.

And now the blue-haired siren was ready to make a move… or as ready as she could be. Maya could throw herself into battle alongside the rest of the team without a doubt and manage perfectly, but that was a new undiscovered territory for her and it was both thrilling and scary.

“Hey, Krieg.” And there she was, partly wanting to get closer, partly wanting to run away and hide in her room with a bunch of books, shielding herself from fear. “So… wanna dance?”

Moxxi’s was full that night and the music roared, all to celebrate the latest victory of the Crimson Raiders. Some people were passing drinks around, that was how Maya had gotten herself a beer, half empty by the moment. Others had already started to dance, so if he said yes, they wouldn’t be the ones starting and/or making fools of themselves. Actually, she had observed like, six different styles, and countless of drunk people not actually caring about anything. So, her fear mostly consisted in looking ridiculous just for asking rather than on the dance floor.

“PRETTY LADY?” For once, Krieg’s screams were barely noticed, as screaming could be needed to have a conversation over the music and the noise everyone was making. No one batted an eyelash or flinched. No one apart from him, as his surprise was genuine. She had… just asked… him… to dance. Him. HIM. Was it a dream? It couldn’t be. His dreams were nothing like that. ‘ _Okay, this is damn great. Don’t screw it up_ .’ More than great, it was like a miracle to him. There was just one small detail that could be a problem. ‘ _Don’t worry about shouting, everyone is shouting here. Just keep calm and tell her it’s an honor, but we may look ridiculous as we…_ ’ Well, dancing with her sounded delightful, because it was with her. But when it came to dancing… It wasn’t like he didn’t like it, just didn’t knew a thing about dancing. And even if he once did, sure as hell Krieg couldn’t remember. “BONE SHAKING? WITH PRETTY LADY! A MYSTERY!” It was something, at least.

“So…” She leaned closer, partly not to miss his response and partly because she couldn’t help it. His next words startled her, and the siren blinked multiple times, staring awkwardly till the meaning actually struck. “You mean you don’t know how to dance?” When he nodded, she let out a relieved sigh. “Don’t worry, me neither, no one taught me at the abbey.” Maya then stayed silent for a while, trying to think about anything more to say instead of letting herself drown in shame. “But… wanna figure it out?”

It took a bit longer for her to think about the fact that maybe Krieg had phrased it the way he did because he didn’t expect Maya to ask him to dance, and not because he didn’t know how to do it. Or maybe it was both, or he was wondering what stupid trail of thoughts had led her to approach him with such a stupid idea or maybe…

“HAVE MY SKELETONS!” He blurted, interrupting the pang of fear that was on its way to hit her. Because of dealing with her own nervousness, the siren hadn’t realized he was just as nervous. ‘ _Come on, she may not have gotten what we meant. Say: may I have this dance? Or just let her know we want this._ ’ After what seemed an eternity to both of them (although it was only a couple of minutes), Krieg raised a hand in Maya’s direction and nodded again.

“Great.” She then smiled wide, leaving her still half-empty bottle on the table where the rest of the group was focused in a card game, taking his hand and leading the way. And the mask may hide it, but he was smiling too, with a silly grin that hadn’t shown in his face in a long time. ‘ _Okay, good job. And I’m not being sarcastic._ ’ Maybe one day, and maybe said day wasn’t so far away.

People made way and room for them, because they were well-known already, and probably because no one wanted to take the risk of being hit by Krieg’s elbows on accident. Maya saw Lilith giving her a thumbs up from the distance. Axton was too busy losing to Gaige, who had gotten herself a bunch of money using that method, to notice.

Soon it was quite clear none of them both had an actual idea of how to properly do it, as their dance consisted in a succession of jumps and complicated pirouettes which looked more like fighting techniques. They had indeed tried some of them, the others were pure improvisation… and most of them were more viable to execute in theory than in practice, but Krieg was able to catch her all the times she almost hit the ground, with more or less grace. At some point it became a mess of arms, legs and very fast spins while holding hands and laughing like kids.

In other words, they were able to pull it off.

“It was… wow… amazing!” Said Maya, when exhaustion came and they gave up, basically throwing themselves on the nearest seats they could find. She only moved from there briefly, to get them new drinks (it was Krieg’s first one, and hers had been ‘robbed’ by someone who now owed her half a bottle), then sat again beside him, giving him one of the bottles. “Never asked you if you drink alcohol or not, so that's just soda.”

“BUBBLING!” Was his answer, and as he used his free hand to pull his mask up enough to drink it, the siren assumed she had made a good choice. Also… She couldn't help but stare as he did so. Krieg wasn't going to take off the mask completely, not around so many people. But he was smiling wide, and that was enough.

More than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler-y for BL3's DLC4 but...
> 
> ... The fact this can very easily fit in canon makes me happy (that and a bunch of confirmed stuff from it I'd already thought of).


End file.
